Angel e demoni lo possono fare
by Lord Blackwood
Summary: Castiel è nervosetto. Crowley è provocante. Forse un po' troppo.


SUPERNATURALCrowley/Castiel, Scometto che con Dean non l'hai mai fatto.

-Scommetto che con Dean non l'hai mai fatto.- Crowley gongolava cercando di tenere il passo sostenuto di Castiel che stava cercando in tutti i modi di sbarazzarsi del demone, senza tuttavia riuscirci.

Ora capiva Bobby, poveretto… cosa doveva sorbirsi ogni volta che si presentava a casa sua.

Si dilettava a provocarlo, soprattutto sessualmente, strusciandosi e facendo battutine sul suo rapporto con Dean.

-Sembra che tu sia ossessionato dal sesso.- gli disse con voce atona. In realtà, a Castiel pareva che lui fosse ossessionato _dalla perversione_, non dal sesso in se.

-Sono un'astronauta… un esploratore…- si leccò le labbra mentre fissava il fondoschiena dell'angelo. –Mi piacerebbe solo sapere se il cacciatore ti ha sbattuto a dovere.-

-Non ti deve interessare.- rispose piano l'altro. Cominciava a perdere la pazienza.

-Oooh… l'avete fatto! Ha avuto l'accesso al Paradiso! Scommetto che è stato in un motel e che tu urlavi come una…- Crowley si ritrovò sbattuto violentemente contro il muro. Avvertì le mattonelle spezzarsi, il cemento incrinarsi, mentre il volto furente di Castiel si avvicinava pericolosamente al suo.

-Non. Abbiamo. Fatto. Niente.-

-Però ti sarebbe piaciuto.- l'angelo abbassò lo sguardo, l'ira completamente svanita: sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Il demone sospirò e gli prese il volto tra le mani, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

-Lui… non ti ha voluto, vero?- Castiel non rispose, ma il suo sguardo si fissò sopra la spalla d Crowley che sentì i muscoli dell'angelo irrigidirsi ulteriormente.

-L'ho sempre detto che è un'idiota.- era il momento giusto per attaccare. Sarebbe riuscito ad averlo, in un modo o nell'altro. –Tu sei bellissimo, Cass. Spero che tu lo sappia.-

-E' un bel contenitore, me l'hanno già detto.-

-Non parlo di questo pezzo di carne.- gli posò una mano all'altezza del cuore. –Tu sei bello _qui._ Sei bello come un Dio.- lo baciò senza esitazione ma senza essere troppo violento.

Voleva sedurlo, non spaventarlo.

Incredibilmente, l'angelo rispose con passione, aggrappandosi a lui come se non riuscisse a reggersi in piedi.

-Cass…- cominciò Crowley, ma l'angelo gli mise una mano sulla bocca.

-Non dire nulla… ti prego.- l'espressione era disperata, come se fosse dilaniato tra il senso di colpa per non essere fedele all'amato umano e la sua passione, quella passione che lo stava bruciando e che lo stava spingendo a denudare se stesso e Crowley: sembrava disperato tanto intenso era il suo desiderio… e il Re dell'Inferno era disposto a scommettere qualsiasi cosa che fino a quel momento non si era concesso neanche un aiuto personale.

Non stava propriamente andando come quest'ultimo aveva previsto: il suo piano era quello di sedurre un'innocente e dolce angioletto, portarlo nel suo letto e fargli urlare il suo nome.

Invece si trovava a dover combattere per evitare di essere voltato e preso nel bel mezzo di quello squallido corridoio, come una puttana qualsiasi: il pensiero lo eccitava, nonostante non volesse ammetterlo.

-Cass… calmati, okay?- ma Castiel sembrava che non l'avesse neanche sentito. –Ehi, Terra chiama Cass?-

Non si sarebbe fatto prendere. Non esisteva. Non da un angelo. Non da _quel _angelo.

Cominciò a rispondere ai morsi, lasciando segni che non sarebbero andati via che dopo un bel po' di tempo, esattamente come stava facendo Castiel.

Quando anche l'intimo venne calato, le due erezioni si scontrarono con forza, lasciando i due momentaneamente immobili e senza fiato.

-Oh cazzo…- si ritrovò a dire Crowley mentre l'altro afferrava entrambi e cominciava a pompare rapidamente. Ma dove diamine le aveva imparate, quelle cose?

-Mi vuoi?- chiese Castiel ad un soffio dalle labbra del demone.

-Oh sì… cazzo, sì!- Crowley si inarcò quando l'angelo strinse la presa. Okay, forse poteva accettare di essere passivo. Cass poteva forse essere innamorato di quel donnaiolo, ma era lui il vero re del sesso: aveva provato di tutto e di più: quella era un'altra esperienza, un altro dei suoi esperimenti… anche se gli stava un tantino sfuggendo di mano. _Forse_ poteva accettare che l'angelo lo possedesse così, senza preparazione, permettendogli di fare i suoi comodi… il pensiero di lui, Re dell'Inferno, preso da un essere che probabilmente lo voleva morto (be', in realtà praticamente _tutte_ le creature dell'universo lo volevano morto) lo fece rabbrividire dal desiderio.

-Voglio… voglio…- sembrava che Castiel non riuscisse a trovare le parole.

-Vuoi prendermi? Fottermi? Montarmi? Scoparmi?- chiese ironico il demone, prima di girarsi e offrirsi completamente a lui. Dopotutto, l'angelo si stava dimostrando piuttosto facile da manovrare… poteva concedergli un po' di divertimento, una parvenza di controllo… non sarebbe cambiato assolutamente nulla tra loro.

Avvertì immediatamente l'erezione dell'altro premere contro il suo buco e cercò di rilassarsi: non stava _per niente_ andando come aveva previsto… e al momento non sembrava importargliene.

Cercò di soffocare un gemito di dolore quando lo sentì entrare dentro di se. Duro, violento, senza la minima preparazione. Stava godendo come raramente era successo nella sua intera vita, sia quella umana che quella demoniaca.

Si ritrovò ad urlare oscenità in tutte le lingue a lui note, mentre il dolore e il piacere mettevano a ferro e fuoco ogni terminazione nervosa di quel vestito di carne.

Castiel non diceva nulla, si limitava a gemere e a spingere con violenza dentro al demone, andando poi ad afferrare l'erezione, massaggiandola energicamente, soffermandosi a stuzzicare la punta, raccogliendo le prime gocce del piacere del demone e spalmandole per tutta la lunghezza.

-Cass… Cass… Casssssììì…- Crowley strinse i muscoli attorno all'erezione di Castiel mentre veniva contro il muro devastato con un ultimo grido d'estasi pura.

Anche l'angelo si lasciò sfuggire un grido quando il suo cazzo venne stretto maggiormente da quel buco caldo.

Non poteva durare.

-Dean!- gemette soltanto prima di svuotarsi dentro all'altro.

Si staccò immediatamente, ancora rigido per i muscoli pieni di adrenalina, si rivestì rapidamente e sparì senza dire una parola, lasciando il demone solo con il suo orgasmo appena consumato, il seme dell'altro che gli colava fra le cosce.

Sospirò e si teletrasportò diritto nel suo bagno, si spogliò definitivamente con qualche smorfia di dolore: le cose non erano per niente andate come aveva previsto.


End file.
